Known security schemes require login information, e.g., a username and a password, as a condition to granting access to a domain, e.g., a web site. The known security schemes may permit access to the domain from a terminal irrespective of whether or not such a terminal is publicly accessible. Permitting access from a publically accessible terminal, in particular, may impose a risk that an unauthorized person may obtain the login information and fraudulently access the domain.